


Altered Lives

by SelyseNewman



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelyseNewman/pseuds/SelyseNewman
Summary: Just wanted to try my hand at a Bobo fic since they’re lacking. Will add more later.Writing this on my phone to start with. Will do massive edits later on.AU Willa has a twinWhy was her twin sent away? What will the Earps think of her? How happy will they be when they find out about some of things she’s done?





	1. Chapter 1

The black sheep of the family. You wouldn’t think so knowing I’m a successful single woman, but that’s certainly not what matters to my birth family. I was thrown into this world and had to find a way to make sense of a life I never thought I’d have. But that's not where my story began.

I grew up with a great childhood. I was a good student and was in college. My world turned upside down when I was 21 and my parents died in a car crash. They left me their house and enough money to make it until I graduated college and could take care of myself. I didn’t have a privileged life but I certainly could take care of myself. I graduated college at 23 and became a nurse. I helped people and that made me feel fulfilled. I had always been a bit eccentric, so I didn’t have close friends and I abhorred dating. I was a confirmed workaholic and mostly enjoyed my life. The first inkling I had that my life wasn’t my own was when I was almost 27. I received a letter from a man named Nedley, that said I was adopted and he wanted to let me know about my birth family. I always knew I was adopted but my parents told me they knew nothing of my birth family. If they didn’t know, I didn’t understand how this stranger had a clue about me. I ultimately decided that I was better off not knowing. 

My life continued on and I was happy. Then about a month before my 29th Birthday I received another letter that someone had died and I needed to come back home and meet my family. I didn’t know what to do, but I was feeling rather lonely with no family or real friends and decided I could at least find out about my family and decide what I wanted to do from there. So with vacation time saved I took a leave of absence and headed out to, Purgatory (I kid you not), to meet my family. Sheriff Nedley was the one who sent the letter and once I took care of my work responsibilities I headed out without calling in case I chickened out. This was the initial decision that would impact me more than I ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived in Purgatory I was exhausted and nervous. The six hour drive had done nothing for my mood. I called the sheriff and he had me meet him at home. Initially I thought this was odd but I figured in a place named Purgatory there were bound to be odd things happening. We sat at his kitchen table and he offered me a drink. I knew that was a bad sign and accepted the whiskey to help calm my nerves and get me through this. I’ll summarize my findings and leave out my profanities and inebriated reactions. The truth was...

I was born an Earp. Yes Earp, as in Wyatt Earp’s kin. I was also born a twin, my twin sister’s name was Willa. I was floored, I had a twin that they kept and tossed me away. They had two more daughters that they also kept. I started drinking more at this point, I mean why was I the one they could throw away? Once he told me about my mom, my dad, and Willa all being gone I wondered what kind of shit I was born into. By this point I felt I had been given a reprieve that none of the rest of my family had gotten. The man who died was an uncle who had taken my two remaining sisters in. I decided that we had all gotten the shitty end of a stick and I wanted to know any family I had left, if they were interested. The Sheriff dropped me off at my hotel and I fell into an unsound sleep with nightmares of death. When I awoke I didn’t think things would get much worse, but what the fuck did I know? Nothing.

The next morning I awoke and dressed to go to the funeral. It was on my family’s land and everyone was there. The sheriff let me stand back with him until I was ready to talk to my family. Then Wynonna showed up and caused a scene, she was one of my sisters. She definitely had an attitude, and I could relate my younger self to her. Once everyone left the sheriff walked me into the house to meet my aunt Gus. The sheriff told her who I was, but she didn’t believe it. She yelled at us and chased us from her property with a shotgun!! So not the reaction I was hoping for.


	3. Chapter 3

The sheriff took me to a local bar called Shorty’s and we had some drinks. He apologized for my aunt and said it would definitely be hard for them to come to terms with something this big that they were all unaware of. I was already into my fourth or fifth whiskey when the sheriff left to talk to one of the bartenders. I was feeling absolutely sorry for myself and was contemplating leaving and forgetting about all of this. I had a life, it wasn’t fantastic but it was mine. I hadn’t had any family for years and I didn’t need family now, right? 

The sheriff excused himself and I continued to drink. A man stopped at my table and bought me a drink. He was nice enough, I figured what the hell. This was at the least a vacation and I could do what I wanted to do. We had some drinks, we danced and then drank some more. At closing time he told me he knew of a place we could continue our party and I decided more fun wouldn’t kill me and in the morning I could just leave. We drove on his motorcycle in the cool air until we saw lights and fires ahead. Men with large guns let us into a fence into a sort of trailer park. At this point I was slightly concerned but everyone seemed nice enough. I hung out with some bikers when I was younger and had protection in my bag if anyone got any ideas.

He parked the bike and led me towards a bonfire. Everyone was drinking and laughing, doing drugs, making out, other things I’ll just leave out. I slowed my drinking to make sure I was still in control And had some fun with the crowd. I don’t remember when the guy I came with disappeared. He was there and then he was gone. I took my current drink and decided to go for a walk. There had to be an exit somewhere. I got my phone out of my pocket to call the sheriff and found it was dead. I was smarter than this, what the fuck. I decided I would just hang out for a while until I found someone sober enough to take me home or until morning. I found a tree and climbed onto the lowest limb to at least survey the area and come up with a plan. 

I don’t know how long I was sitting there but suddenly I felt a hand on my ankle. I hadn’t heard anyone come up and it startled me. In my attempt to escape I fell off the limb. Not far enough for injury but far enough for some pain and lots of embarrassment. “I’m sorry sweetheart let me help you up.” As he pulled me to my feet I noticed his hair and his beard had white patches. His blue eyes were so beautiful that in my drunken state I told him so. Once I dusted myself off he turned to me and said , “Willa? Is it really you?” He knew my twin! But she was dead when she was just a girl, how would he know what she would look like had she lived? I decided to play dumb. I didn’t know who this man was or if he might know more about my family. “No,sorry. My name’s Willow.”

He looked a little surprised but didn’t press the issue. He took off his enormous, warm, soft coat and wrapped it around me. “Let me take you somewhere warm.” I let him lead me to his trailer. I had no idea where this was going to go, but looking into his eyes I was okay with that.


	4. Chapter 4

His trailer was nice and cozy. I’ll admit it had been a while since I was with a man, and I felt little butterflies in my stomach. The trailer was a little messy, but nothing crazy. In the light I got a better look at him. He was tall and lithe, and drop dead sexy. He was everything I usually dated until they got tired of my work ethic and lack of maternal wifely instincts. He sat me down and gave me a drink. Even though I was still slightly buzzed I decided another whiskey wouldn’t hurt. I didn’t know what to say though. In this environment and with all that happened I felt unsure of myself and what I had gotten myself into. He looked at me and smiled, well smirked really. “Very nice to meet ya sweetheart, my name’s Bobo. Or you can call me Robert.” 

Though I was feeling pretty messed up by the day’s events, the alcohol helped me to feel bold. I was staring at sex incarnate and wanted to feel something other than the fear and depression of the day. I smiled and leaned over, “I’ll call you whatever you want me to.” He smirked and licked his lips. Then he took his thumb and placed it in between his teeth. He lightly bit his thumb and his eyes lit up. He sucked in a breath, “I’ll make you call me God.” And that was a spectacular answer. He leaned over and grabbed my face. Licking my lips open and forcing his tongue inside. I was still wearing his coat and suddenly felt too hot. I reached to take it off and he held my shoulders. “No. Let me.” I leaned into the couch and he reached down for my jeans while kissing me deeply. He had everything off before I realized what was happening. His warm coat was still underneath me. He released his lips from mine and stared at me hungrily. 

He removed his shirt and pants and immediately renewed his claiming of my mouth. I ran my hands over his back and his chest. I hadn’t felt this turned on in a loooong time. I had been single for the last year and a half and this was so much better than me getting myself off. He was like a god and I just wanted to worship him. He started licking and biting at my neck and my chest. Finally he reached my nipples and alternated sucking, biting and pinching them. The pressure in my abdomen was building and I wanted desperately to come. He licked down my sternum and bit into my skin making goosebumps along my flesh.

Then he reached my pussy. He licked along the lips and ghosted just around my clit. I could feel how wet I was and wanted nothing more than his cock buried inside of me. Then he sucked on my clit and I started to see stars, but before I could cum he pulled away, “not yet.” I knew I would cum quickly so I pushed him onto his back and started mirroring his ministrations. I kissed him deeply and could taste myself on his tongue. I sucked his tongue and his lips before biting down his neck and his clavicles. Then I licked and bit a straight line from his sternum to his happy trail, ending at his cock. I sucked in the head and tasted the precum glistening there. As he leaned his head back I took him all the way in. Not having a gag reflex was the ultimate weapon in sex. After only a few minutes he pushed me down to the floor and spread my legs. He lined his cock up with my pussy and pushed in slightly. “Say you want this. Tell me what to do.” 

I had never been quiet about my wants in bed and wasn’t going to start now. “Fuck me. Hard. Please.” I leaned up and bit his neck. He sighed and buried his cock in all the way, making my pussy clench. He put both hands behind my knees and spread my legs and started fucking me like his life depended on it. I could hear his balls slapping against my ass while the pressure continued to build, faster and faster. “I’m going to cum!” He leaned down and captured my lips in his thrusting his tongue in time with his cock. I came and saw stars as he faltered and I could feel him pulsing inside me. He leaned his forehead against mine and I fell to sleep with his arm around me holding me close.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke and felt stiff all over. I opened my eyes to the sunlight coming into the window on my face. Bobo was lying on his stomach with his arm across me. We were both still naked and through the morning chill in the air I had goosebumps. I hated this, what to do the morning after. I was not so great at interpersonal interactions. As I moved to get up, Bobo rolled over and started to wake up. He opened his eyes and smiled, “Good morning sweetheart.” I couldn’t help but laugh. He was so nonchalant, like we hadn’t had mind blowing sex the night before and knew nothing about each other. I got up and put my clothes back on, sans bra since I couldn’t find it. 

When I came out of the bathroom he was sitting in a chair waiting for me with that coat back on. Thoughts of what we did on that coat swirled in my mind and I couldn’t help but feel turned on at the memory. He smirked and tapped his finger on the table. “You want some breakfast?” I loved breakfast, better than any other food. He led me outside to a motorcycle and motioned for me to get on. He took me to a small diner and we ordered breakfast. I concentrated on eating and rehydrating while Bobo stared and played with his waffles. He rested his chin on his hands and smirked. I was pretty sure at this point he couldn’t smile, just smirk. It was pretty hot to be honest. 

He finally decided to speak. “Well sweetheart, tell me a little about yourself.” Short and sweet was best until I figured out this whole birth family thing. “Well, my name is Willow. I’m 28, well wait, I’m actually 29 today. It’s my birthday. Anyway, I’m a nurse from Levittown.” He looked slightly confused but nodded. “What about you? Who is Bobo?” he played with his straw and paused, ”well I’m Robert but my friends call me Bobo. I’ve been in purgatory for all of my life. It’s a small town but I hope to get out of here some day.” I could see how small towns were most people’s idea of a prison. Always wanting to break free and go somewhere more exciting. I had often dreamed of getting out on my own in a big city, but stayed to be reminded of my parents. 

After we were done with breakfast Bobo dropped me off at my hotel. I took a shower and laid down for a nice nap. I was having weird dreams about the town and my birth family. Monsters invaded every aspect. I awoke to a sudden knocking on my door. I got up and peaked through the hole in the door. It was the sheriff. I let him in and he sat at the small table by the window. “Good morning Willow. Sorry to leave you so suddenly last night, I trust you had a good night’s rest?” You could say that, “I did, thank you.” He looked concerned, “well I arranged a meeting with your family at the police station. I figured it would be easier to sit down and tell you all at the same time what happened.” One last chance and is either have a new family or heading back home alone.


	6. Bobo POV

I dropped her off at her hotel. When I recognized her last night I was so sure she was my Willa. She looked just like her. The more I was around her I realized she wasn’t like my Willa. I knew Constance had erased her memories, but this girl had a whole life. I just wanted to be with Willa again. As soon as I saw her naked I knew it wasn’t her. She had tattoos all over her body, and some of them were older. My Willa didn't have tattoos, nor had she wanted any. I thought us having sex would help me feel closer to Willa again, but it didn’t. Who was this girl? Why did she look like Willa? I was enamored with this girl, but it had to be because she looked like her.

I decided I would have to find out who this girl really was. I staked out the hotel until the sheriff showed. So, he knew something about her. Eventually he came out with Willow in tow and they headed to the sheriff’s office while I followed. They went inside and shortly I saw Wynonna and Waverly arrive. She had to be related to them some how, and the sheriff had to know the truth. I couldn’t get into the station so I went back to the trailer park and decided I would visit her later and get the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

The sheriff and I sat in his office and I nervously waited for my family to show. I hoped this went better than with my aunt. After a few moments there was a knock on the door. Nedley got up and let in my sisters, Wynonna and Waverly. They looked at me but didn’t say anything. After we were all seated Nedley stood and started to speak.

“I asked you all here today to tell you about your family. This is information you have never known.” Wynonna tsked, “who’s she? She’s not family.” Nedley started her down,” yes she is. If you shut up for a minute I’ll tell you who she is.” Wynonna flopped back down on the chair and Waverly reached over to calm her. “Now there is no easy way to say this, but you’re gonna listen and not talk until I’m finished.” No one else spoke so he continued,”Wynonna and Waverly, this is your sister Willow. She’s Willa’s twin sister.” I sat quietly, I already knew this but wanted to hear the rest. “Ward knew the difficulties you all would face and he decided to send Willow away as soon as she was born to make sure an heir stayed safe in case something happened. I helped your father find her a new home and took her to them myself. Your mother knew one of babies was gone but no one knew where she was taken except for me. I promised Ward I wouldn’t tell her until he said so. Then Willa was taken and Ward was dead. I tried to reach out to her before but she wasn’t ready until I contacted her about your Uncle Curtis’ death.” 

We all sat in silence, until Wynonna decided she had more to say, “so she’s the real heir? You decided it would be better to have her than me? How do we know any of this is true?” I understood her attitude, but damnit this wasn’t my fault either! “Look Wynonna, I’m just as shocked about all of this but I’ll gladly take a DNA test if it will make you feel better.” She didn’t have anything to say at that. She stormed out and came back with swabs. I rolled it around in my mouth and handed it back to her. She took it and left. Waverly was still sitting in the chair. She stood and came over to me and hugged me. “I always wanted another sister, but I want to wait for the test too. I don’t want to get my hopes up only to find out it’s not true.” I nodded and left the station to walk back to my hotel.

On my walk back I thought a lot about my childhood. I loved my parents, they were the best parents I could have hoped for. They took care of me and taught me about having a good work ethic. They let me be myself and taught me to do what I wanted to do in life, even if it wasn’t the popular choice. I always felt a little lonely being an only child, maybe I always knew there was more family I should have known. I didn't know if I was happy or sad. I had a family but so far they didn't want much to do with me. I walked and walked with my thoughts pacing in endless circles. I just needed to get some sleep. Once I rounded the last block I looked to my hotel room and someone was waiting by the door. Bobo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s difficult writing this on my phone, so chapters will be short until I can edit on my computer. Also I’m totally wishing I could be at Earpapalooza this weekend. Anyone going have fun!

Bobo’s POV

I had been waiting for what seemed like forever. This girl wasn’t Willa, I don’t know why I felt this need to be around her. Of course I wanted to know what she had to do with the Earps. She had to be family, otherwise she wouldn’t look just like Willa. What was I doing? I should just walk away and let it all play out. I didn't care about this girl at all! I didn't! I tried to leave but just couldn’t bring myself to do it. 

Then I saw her come around the corner. She wasn’t looking up, she was walking slowly, staring at the ground. Then she looked up and saw me. She smiled, not coming off as happy but she did look pleased to see me. I waited as she closed the distance between us. 

She didn’t say anything, just pulled out the key and opened the door. She walked in and left the door open for me to follow. I shut the door and sat at the table. She threw her jacket and purse on a chair and sat down on the bed, “Hey Bobo. What’s up?” I could tell she was bothered by something, but I didn’t know what it was or even if I should ask. I didn’t want to appear to be too nosy. “Just wanted to see you again sweetheart.” She smiled and reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “I’m actually really glad you’re here. Wanna drink with me?” I nodded and she poured two glasses nearly to the top. She handed me one and proceeded to finish half of her own in one long drag. We both sat for a while just drinking. She was in her third glass already and didn’t seem to be any closer to wanting to speak.

I got up and moved to the bed to sit beside her. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She sighed, “actually I’d rather do anything but talk.” My cock twitched and I couldn’t help but want to be with her again. I still knew I should walk away, but I couldn’t. I may be King of the revenants but this girl made me forget all that. She made me want nothing more than to be with her. I took off my coat which still smelled of us from last night. I grabbed her chin and angled her lips up, leaning in and kissing her like she could save me from myself. She sat down her glass and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me deeply and grabbing my hair. I moaned into her mouth and she continued assaulting my lips with vigor. I reached down to the waist of her shirt and she broke the kiss long enough to pull it over head and remove her bra. I took off my shirt, went back to kissing her and leaned us both down to the bed lying side by side. Her nipples were hard and I fondled her breasts and played with her nipples, causing her to arch into me and moan. Her hands ran over my back and my chest, going down to undo the button on my jeans. I kicked off my shoes and removed my pants then started to undo hers. She continued kissing and moaning while I slid her jeans down off her hips and legs. 

We both got under the covers while we continued kissing and groping each other. I spread her legs and felt the wetness between her legs. I inserted one finger and she gasped and arched into my hand. Finally she had enough and spread her legs around my hips allowing me entrance into her sweet pussy. I waited, I needed to know that it was okay to do this. I didn’t want to ruin anything this early. I pushed with the head against her warm, wet center and waited for her to take the lead. Finally breaking our kiss she breathed, “Bobo, fuck me please. Now.” I sunk into her and felt the most delicious warmth around my cock. She bucked up against me and moaned. I began pushing in and out of her deeply, at a punishing pace. Her voice was high and throaty as I hit her depths over and over. Her fingernails dug into my back helping me to get closer and closer. When she was moaning almost incoherently I reached down with my hand and began rubbing her clit. She gasped and renewed her claiming of my mouth, trying to suck the breathe out of me. Sooner than expected she gasped,”oh god I’m going to cum.” I pounded into her and kept rubbing her clit until I felt her spasm around my cock and I followed her soon after.

We both lay under the covers and I pulled her into my side. Her head in the crook of my neck and my arm holding her close. I knew this was a bad idea, I knew nothing good would come of it. I just didn’t care. It would all be worth it in the end. I kissed her forehead,” told you you’d call me god.” She chuckled and lightly hit my side,”you’re an ass.” We fell asleep again in each other’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: triggers, rape, violence

Sun in my eyes disturbed me from a fitful sleep and again I found myself in bed with Bobo, his arm around me. I stared at the ceiling. How did my life get here? I had a family who didn’t believe I was a part of it. I was in a strange town with no real friends. And I’ve slept with the same stranger twice. I never got to do spring break when I was younger so this would be my substitute for that I suppose.

Bobo seemed nice enough, but I still had to figure out what he knew about my family and what his true motives were. I had to wait for the DNA test to return to prove my lineage and discover if my family would accept me. That would be at least a few more days. Bobo turned over in his sleep and I rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. It was a small town hotel but at least there was plenty of hot water. I couldn’t get my head around the situation to come up with any solid ideas on what to do. I figured I should talk to Bobo instead of sleeping with him again. No time like the present. 

Once I was dressed I opened the door to find Bobo sitting at the table dressed except for his shirt. The smirk was ever present and he had my opened purse beside him with my gun on the table. “What do you think you’re doing going through my things?” He put his hands up, “I moved my pants and it fell out. What are you doing with a gun?” Okay, stop jumping to conclusions damnit. A little tit for tat might help me discover more information. 

“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.” He raised an eyebrow and then nodded,” Okay, I’ll bite.” Cue smirk. So I sat down across from him. “I had some issues when I was younger that wouldn’t have happened if I had a gun. So, I took classes, got my concealed carry and started carrying a gun so nothing like that would ever happen to me again.” He nodded again, “I want the whole story though.” I smiled, “Quid pro quo Bobo. Why did you call me Willa when we first met?” He paused and looked at his hands, took a few deep breaths, “you reminded me of someone I use to know and love. I thought she had come back to me.” Now I was confused. Was there another Willa in Purgatory? That made no sense at all. Unless there were other things I still didn’t know. 

I had to debate what I wanted to say about my birth family and what problems it could cause. Ultimately I decided to play this out and see where the questions led. “My turn.” He apparently wanted to keep playing as well. “What issues did you have when you were younger that a gun would have prevented?” It was my turn to pause, I hated this story and didn’t tell it to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, which it usually wasn’t. “I was 17. A guy I was dating didn’t take no for an answer. I fought all I could but in the end he knocked me out and did what he wanted. When I woke up I was bleeding and had to have surgery. From that day forward I swore it wouldn’t happen again. I took self defense classes and when I was 18 I learned about guns so I would always feel safe.” He didn’t say anything but he looked angry. I didn’t get the pity look I was afraid of, he looked like he wanted to hurt someone. 

“Did you sleep with me because I look like your Willa?” He looked shocked and immediately shook his head, “ at first I thought you were her but had forgotten me. Then I knew you weren’t her, but I still felt something more than as strangers.” Good enough I guess, but he could be lying. “Why’d you come to purgatory?” Here it was, truth or lie time. As I thought about the ramifications I decided having someone else know the situation could give me some more clarity on the situation and he likely had information I wanted. “I was adopted and just found out that I’m Wynonna and Waverly’s sister. We did a DNA test to be sure, but that won’t be back for a few days.” 

He leaned back in his chair. “So you were Willa’s sister too?” I nodded. “But Willa was taken and presumed dead as a child, how would you know what she looks like as an adult?” He leaned on the table and took a deep breath, “how much do you know about what being an Earp means?” That was easy, “Nothing.”


	10. Chapter 10

Bobo POV

Nothing. Just one word, seven letters. If I told her the truth she might think I’m crazy. She had a life in the real world far away from Purgatory’s issues. I wish she’d just go home, far away from here. She could be free from all of this and not have to worry about Revenants and death. However, she wanted to know, she needed to know. I’ve never felt so conflicted. Also, I didn’t really want her to leave. She may not know my truth but she accepted me right now. 

She stared at me waiting for me to speak. I got up and retrieved the bottle of whiskey from the night before. I poured us both a drink. She raised her eyebrow, “isn’t it a little early to get drunk?” “Sweetheart, if you really want to know you’re gonna have to drink to get through it all.” She shrugged and downed the glass I had poured. One thing was for sure, she drank like an Earp. 

“Firstly I should tell you about myself. I was a friend of your ancestor, Wyatt.” She leaned forward with a grimace on her face,”that’s impossible.” Yeah, this was already going well, “first off I was born in 1848.” She leaned back, poured another drink and downed it. “Proceed.” Here goes nothing,”I was a friend of Wyatt’s and he not only killed men but he killed monsters. The last monsters he killed were sons of a witch who cursed him. She cursed his family as well. The curse says that everyone ever killed with Wyatt’s gun peacemaker would come back from hell as demons, revenants. The curse also guaranteed that an Earp would have to kill all of the revenants again to stop the curse. No Earp heir has been able to do it yet. Your father Ward was killed and Willa taken by revenants trying to make sure they could remain above ground instead of going back to hell.” The revenants wanted the heir Willa dead so I took her and protected her, but she was taken from me two years ago and her memories were wiped . I have no idea where she is or even if she’s still alive.” 

She sat quietly, obviously thinking over the information I’d given her. “You know what? You’re fucking crazy, get out.” I tried to say something but she jumped up and opened the door. I had pushed my luck too far. I left and went back to the trailer park. I knew I would fuck things up somehow. I also knew that she would probably find out the truth anyway, then she would know I hadn't lied to her. 


End file.
